As is known, conventional paper making machines use belts (commonly called bands) circulating along closed loop paths and by means of which the paper material being formed is transported and processed.
Each section of the machine generally has a specific type of band.
To obtain high quality paper it is important to evaluate the conditions of the band in each section, as well as to monitor the conditions of the material transported thereon. The conditions of the band, in terms of water absorption, water transport and water permeability influence the quality of the sheet of paper during the pressing step. Therefore, it is important to monitor the conditions of the band for manufacturing the paper.
Normally, the conditions of bands circulating in paper making machines are monitored by means of detecting devices, configured to detect parameters indicating the conditions of the band, such as humidity, permeability, presence of contaminants, etc.
The detecting devices are usually fixed or are moved manually by an operator, who, if necessary, places them in proximity of the band, or directly in contact with the band, to carry out the necessary measurements.
It is often necessary to perform scans along directions transversal to the circulating direction of the band to detect the operating conditions of the band along the whole of its width. However, manual movement of the detecting device does not allow these measurements to be carried out in a manner that is repeatable and, above all, guaranteeing the safety of operators.